You're Not A Monster (HetaOni one shot)
by HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: After an incident happened to Germany when a clock broke, everyone tries to tell Italy that it wasn't his fault. But he won't believe them. It may take someone special to convince him that it truly wasn't his fault. Rated T for some Romano language and some violence. (I don't own Hetalia, HetaOni or any of the characters. I'm just a fan with an imaginative mind)


Everyone looked at one another as they looked around for another clock in the mansion. All of them, Spain, Romano, America, England, France, Russia, China, Canada, Prussia and Germany had been walking ahead of Italy. They all knew why he had walked behind them with his head sadly down. Italy thought they were all mad at him for what he did by locking them up in the cage downstairs in the basement. But in all truth, they weren't. Sure it was true for a few minutes. But that was until Italy had explained practically everything as to why he did it after Romano and Spain freed them.

So here they were, all looking for a room that possibly had a clock. Looking over his shoulder, Germany felt a little bad for Italy who had the journal in his hands. The look on his face was what made Germany have complete sympathy. Sighing, he fell slightly behind the crowd on purpose until he was closer to Italy. When he was finally basically right next to Italy, Germany started talking to him.

"You do realize it's not your fault, right?" Italy jumped slightly when he saw that Germany was next to him. Sighing sadly, Italy didn't say a word as he looked at the other wall. But Germany just continued. "Look, you may not believe me, but listen: We don't blame you. Even though you suggested this place to America, we don't blame you. If you keep blaming yourself and stressing about this, you're gonna get sick and have a greater chance of not making it. Especailly since we're in this place and human." When Italy didn't answer, Germany just sighed frustrated and went back to join up with the group.

But little did Germany know that for once ever since they had started walking had Italy finally looked up. For once, just for once, Italy had hope that they would all escape. Including him. Mentally, but not physically, Italy smiled. Because if there was one person that he knew had always told him the truth, it was Germany.

'_For once... I think I stand a chance...'_ Italy thought hopefully.

* * *

Once they had reached a room they had decided might've held a clock, all of them went inside. As soon as America shut the door, Spain then turned to Italy with everyone watching them.

"Italy, I need you to tell us, where do you think there might be a clock. You're the only one that could possibly know this." Italy looked up at his big brother Spain and everyone around him. Looking at the journal and back at the room, Italy looked all around the possible places that a clock could be. Finally, he spotted a closet in the right corner of the room. Italy pointed to the closet.

"I can imagine that there's one in there." Italy declared. Spain turned his head towards Italy after looking at Italy.

"Are you sure, Italy?" Italy then nodded his head to confirm it.

"Si. If I tried to hide something, the first place I would think of was the closet. Because when you close the door, you can no longer see inside it." Italy told everyone. Spain nodded his head to tell Italy that he understood.

After Spain opened the closet, he rummaged around it to see if he could find one. And sure enough, he did.

"Bingo!" England cheered. Spain, with a smile on his face and the clock in his hand, walked back to the middle of the room and showed everyone.

"One of us should break it." Canada told everyone. "Question is, who?" France then spoke up.

"I will if you guys want me to. I haven't done much lately." Handing it to one of his two best buddies, Spain gladly gave the clock away like it had burned him. In a way, it did.

"Alright on the count of three, we're going to prepare ourselves to the flashbacks and images. Okay? You going to be okay Italy?" Prussia asked Italy separately since Italy had been through the most trouble. Italy nodded.

"Remember Italy comrade, you can tell us when to stop or you can go out if it troubles you too much to watch the clock break." Russia informed him. China then sided with Russia.

"Yeah, aru."

"Yes. We're right here." Japan bowed.

"Just remember, Italy. We're right here if anything happens, okay dude?" America told Italy. Italy's head was starting to hurt worse than it already did with everyone talking to him at the same time. Romano then got between everyone.

"Calm the fuck down everyone! Give him some fucking space and let him freaking speak for himself. You okay with this, fratello?" Italy silently thanked his brother mentally and nodded.

"Ve~, I think I'll be okay." Italy noticed that the only person who hadn't spoken up was Germany. But then again, '_Maybe he knows that I already have a headache and don't want people crowding me too much...' _But somehow, Italy didn't believe that one bit.

Just then, France held the clock over his head. He then counted to three slowly in his native tongue.

"Une... Deux..." Before counting to the last number, France looked all around him and looked at everyone's tense faces watching him. He then continued. "...TROIS!" France yelled three and slammed the clock down on the ground with a crash. All the pieces to it scattered about on the floor and everyone grabbed their heads when the memories and flashbacks started reeling into their heads.

Moaning and groaning, everyone started to get a little headache from the images in their heads. Italy somehow seemed to feel a little... Far away all of a sudden.

'_What's going... On? What am I_ doing?!' Italy thought. As these thoughts went through his head over and over again, a darkness spread through his head. He could slowly feel himself slipping away. '_What's going..._' Were the last words that went through Italy's head before the darkness encased him. He was self conscience in his mind, but not entirely. It was a strange and weird feeling. Along with it, he felt fear, anger, sadness, confusion and hurt... And maybe, somewhat, insane.

No... He knew somehow that he _was_ insane. When the images stopped running through Italy's head, he looked around with a wild look in his eyes. He wasn't in the same place in his mind anymore. Every where he looked, he saw _them_. He saw the monsters. Feeling fear and anger, he growled slightly. In total, he counted ten of the purple things. Grabbing what appeared to be Russia's pipe, Italy looked at all of them.

'_They will pay..._' Italy thought out of pure insane hatred. But deep down inside, there was something inside of him that screamed don't do it. But he wasn't listening to it.

Once the images stopped running through everyone's heads, they all looked around panting. Just then, they felt as though something was different in the atmosphere... And it meant something was wrong.

"Guys... Is everyone... Okay?" America thought. But then, they heard Italy screaming.

"YOU MONSTERS!" Everyone looked over to see Italy holding Russia's pipe and threatening them all. Spain then got wide-eyed.

"What the hell?!" Spain nearly shouted. Just then, Romano assured to everyone something that made them know what was going on.

"The look in his eyes... He must've not been able to handle all the images and memories... His mind is making him think that... We're those fucking purple bastards..." England then seconded the statement by proving it right.

"Romano's right. Italy has become quite insane. But now he's showing his true insanity colors." China then withdrew his frying pan and stepped forward to attack, but Italy's next move stopped him.

"Don't come any closer! I _will_ attack! I will make you see what you have done to all my friends!" Italy panted out with the same pure anger and hate. China put down the frying pan and backed up. America then made an order that everyone was going to obey anyway.

"Nobody move or hold out weapons... He might attack if we do... I think we can talk... But I'm not sure..." America, to test it out, cleared his throat and spoke to Italy. "What have we done to your friends that makes us deserve this, Italy?" Italy then made a maniac-like laugh that suddenly made everyone know that Italy really was insane to the point where he wasn't himself anymore.

"What have you done? What have you _done_?" Italy's cruel cold crazy laughter filled the room. His eyes dilated more with his insanity as he did so. "You killed them all, leaving me alone and then want to keep me to yourself as a slave of cruelty! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Everyone then started to get worried. If Italy didn't turn back into his self again, there was no telling of what he could do by accident and feel guilty sooner or later when he did turn back. Just then, Canada told a plan to everyone.

"I have an idea. Why don't we slowly bring Italy back by having someone he's close with talk to him and make him remember? That way, when he recognizes them, then we all can slowly make him recognize us and then have him remember. He might still be slightly insane, but he'll know it's us. Right?" Everyone then nodded their heads in agreement. Romano then made the choice that indicated and answered their questions of who would go first.

"If I know someone really well, it's my fratello. He hangs out with a lot of people. And to tell you the truth, I think he's been with more people than with me. So," Romano turned to face his one and true enemy out of everyone in the room, "I'm going to vote on the Potato-bastard. Because there's one person that my stupid fratello trusts and turns to when upset. And that's you Germany." Everyone turned to Germany.

At first, Germany didn't know what to do with everyone staring at him. Then, he sighed.

"Fine... I'll do it..." Germany said quietly. Slowly moving his feet to Italy, Romano gave Germany a warning.

"If my fratello doesn't turn back into his fucking self, come back to us and we'll fight him if that's the only way to stop him." Germany gave Romano a look that told people 'So-you-do-sort-of-care'.

"You, at of all people, giving me a warning to be careful. But this time, I'll listen. _Only,_ this time." Romano gave Germany a soft grunt and sharp nod to reassure him that he understood. As Germany slowly made his way to Italy, he could feel everyone's eyes on him. But there was only one set of eyes his own blue ones never left. One set of dilated amber-brown eyes that is.

Once Germany was at a safe distance from Italy, he started talking to him.

"I-Italy... It's me... Your best friend? Germany? Do you remember?" Italy was still roughly panting as he looked dangerously at Germany holding Russia's pipe. But Germany kept going. "Remember? We're pinky sworn friends. Do you remember that day?" Italy then started yelling.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND GERMANY! YOU'RE JUST ONE OF THE PURPLE MONSTERS! IF YOU WERE HIM, YOU WOULD REMEMBER HOW THAT DAY WENT!" Italy shouted at Germany, still insane. But Germany calmly sighed as he recalled the details of that day that they had pinky sworn their friendship.

"I remember the letter you wrote me... When I was becoming Russia's friend..." Italy's eyes never left Germany, so he continued on by repeating the letter he had learned by heart because of Japan wanting to know what it said. "_Dear Germany. It's your friend, Italy. I had a really scary dream last night and I don't want it to come true. I dreamt that you stopped being my BFF because Russia was cooler and less like... Well... Me. Your friend forever. Italy Veneziano. P.S.- Those sausages you left outside taste really bad."_ Italy's eyes grew softer after Germany retold the letter contents. His eyes didn't lose the dilation, but he was starting to recognize Germany more.

"And then, that's when we pinky swore. And then we had the wurst I made for lunch. Do you remember now? That's when the Pact of Steel started. Do you remember that?" Germany asked Italy as he came closer and closer to him. Italy put the pipe slowly down as he cocked his head to the side and started recognizing Germany more. Finally, Italy spoke to him.

"G... Ger... Man... Y?" Italy asked slightly confused. Germany nodded his head.

"That's right. It's me Italy. Germany. Do you remember our friendship? How we met during World War One? In the woods? You were in a box and I opened it? Do you remember?" Germany asked Italy slowly so that he could give Italy more time to recognize him more. Germany then noticed that Russia's pipe was completely on the ground now and Italy was looking at him more closely with his insane dilated eyes. His eyes then gave a look that Germany saw that told him that somewhere deep inside, Italy was still there. Italy took a step closer to Germany and cocked his head to the other side.

"German... Y? You're... Alive?"

"Mmmhmm, I am. Do you remember? I'm okay. And so are the others. They're all here right now. But you need to give me the pipe, or else there'll be more laps for you to do in the future." But Italy didn't give Germany the pipe. Let alone reach down for it. He just stepped closer to Germany and looked at him more. Germany didn't care though. Just as long as they got Italy back, everything would be fine. Italy reached out his hand to Germany when all of a sudden, everyone heard China sneeze.

The sneeze must've sent Italy off somehow back into the insanity he was in because before everyone knew it, Italy had gotten angry and suddenly didn't recognize Germany anymore.

"You're not Germany! You never were!" Then, all in blur, Germany felt himself being pushed against a wall with a set of tiny hands around his throat... Tightly and strongly around his neck. Opening his eyes as best he could, Germany saw that insanity from the mansion had caused Italy to start choking him. Reflexes had made Germany try to push Italy's hands off his neck. But then Germany knew that he should've listened to Turkey when he had told him that Italy may have been small, but deep inside him was strength.

Germany was now starting to have a hard time getting air through his lungs as Italy had held his neck tighter. He was sure he was turning a shade of blue right now from lack of oxygen.

"AMERICA! RUSSIA! GET ITALY AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Romano ordered as Prussia, Russia and America went to Germany and Italy's direction. America and Russia finally grabbed a hold of both of Italy's arms. Pulling Italy away from a choking Germany, Russia and America tugged onto Italy harder as he tried to wiggle out of their hold and screamed at them. Germany fell to the floor on his knees coughing and sputtering as he massaged his neck with one of his hands. His older brother Prussia then helped him up by lifting the other arm. They both looked and listened to Italy as he kicked, wriggled and screamed trying to get out of Russia and America's hold.

"LET ME GO! NOW!" Italy kept on screaming. "NOW! DON'T MAKE ME USE JAPAN SKILLS!" America and Russia forced Italy into a kneeling position as everyone watched them with shocked faces. Italy had screamed some more and more until it finally ceased slowly to angry pants. Italy looked up at everyone with an angry and dangerous look on his face. Then slowly and steadily, his eyes then became less dilated and his eyes returned to their normal state. Italy's expression became softer as he looked all around him. His eyes had become clouded with confusion. Slowly letting him go, America and Russia stepped two steps away from Italy. Italy then stood slowly but carefully up.

He looked at everyone around him. Panting hard, Italy was starting to get anxiety from the shocked stares everyone gave him.

'_Why are they staring at me like that...? What's going on...?'_ All of a sudden, Italy heard a little coughing fit in the room and looked its way. To his horror, there was Germany holding his neck with one hand as Prussia looked back at him to Italy. Italy then started asking them all questions.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? What's going on? Why is Germany looking like he's hurt? Why did Russia and America restrain me?!" Italy looked frantically around at everyone. Their eyes gave him soft looks. Italy didn't hear anyone give an answer for a few seconds before Spain had finally spoken.

"Italy... Don't blame... yourself..." Spain told him with a tone of understanding. Italy was confused and scared for a moment before looking at Germany again. This time, he looked closely at Germany's neck. What Italy next saw scared him the most.

There, on both the left and right side of his neck were small handprints that were red enough to indicate definite bruises. But what was horrifying about the prints were the pieces that fit together with it. Germany being hurt by choking... America and Russia pinning him down... The size of the hand prints on Germany's neck...

Italy looked at his hands with tears forming in his eyes and back to Germany. He had hurt him. Italy had hurt Germany. Italy had hurt his one true and only _best_ friend in the world. Feeling the tears running down his cheeks while frantically shaking his head and hyperventilating, Italy backed up to the closed door to get out.

"I... I'm... I did... I hurt Germany... I'm not safe to... Be around anymore..." Italy started cry out. Then, France started to try to calm his little brother down.

"Italy... Don't blame yourself. We understand why it happened. You didn't mean it-" But Italy started to play with the knob as he tried to open the door.

"I did! I'M- I'M- I'M A- I'M THE TRUE ONE! I'm the true monster! Don't come near me!" Romano then started to yell at Italy.

"Don't you _EVER_ fucking call yourself that, Veneziano! Because if someone's the true monster, it's those freaking things! Not you! And don't you fucking dare go out that door! VENEZIANO!" It was all too late, Italy had successfully through shaking hands opened the door and ran as fast as he could. Behind Italy, he could hear the others calling to him.

"ITALY!"

"ITALY WAIT A MINUTE!"

Even when Italy heard the following familiar voice in the next line, he didn't stop.

"ITALY! WAIT! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Italy heard Germany behind him. He could also hear heavy footsteps with the voice. But Italy was much faster as he ran out of everyone's sight.

'_They hate me... They blame me... They are going to yell at me... They all HATE me... Even Germany...'_ Italy continued with the thoughts as he ran down the stairs. He knew where he was going and he didn't want to be followed. Besides, he now belonged in that cold place where his mind would have time to settle and get used to. Running down the stairs faster and faster, Italy headed right to the first floor and reached the door he wanted to go through. '_They all hate me... For what I did..._'

* * *

"He ran off! We've got to find him before it's too late!" England shouted at everyone.

"Why don't we all split up and find him. I don't think the monsters would be out right now at this time, so we should be safe." Canada advised. Even though it wasn't always the safest thing to do, they did it anyway. Besides, right now everyone was going to agree to any plan to find Italy.

"I agree. And if one of us finds him, we should call each other's cell phones. They seem to work around here." Japan suggested.

"Let split up already, aru!" China called and set off to find Italy. Soon, everyone went whichever way they supposed Italy went and tried to find him. Germany immediately went downstairs. He knew that it wasn't Italy's fault one bit. Not _one. Bit._ Thinking like Italy, Germany headed for a most likely door that Italy must've chosen. The door that led to the basement. Opening it and going inside, Germany hurried so as to be quick just in case those monsters came out.

'_Italy you little Blödmann(dumbass)... What were you thinking?!'_

Reaching the bottom of the steps at the dark empty bottom of the basement, Germany started investigating more of the place. Wherever Italy was, he couldn't have gone far. Stopping for a moment, Germany tried to think of where Italy could've gone. Just then, in his silent thinking, he was interrupted by a little sniffling noise. Germany started following the sniffling noise feeling his heart pounding. There was only one person in the entire world he knew had sniffled like that when they cried. A certain Italian man that is.

Once Germany had been near the noise enough to know where it was coming from, he went inside a room he had hoped with everyone else that he wouldn't ever come back to. The cage. There, in a corner of the cage with the door closed, was Italy. He had been crying in a sitting position with his knees up to his chest, arms around his legs and head buried in his knees. Germany could see just how hard Italy was crying when he physically saw Italy shaking. Tapping one of the bars of the cage, Germany tried getting Italy's attention.

"Italy, look up at me right now or you'll get ten more laps in training when we escape." Italy's head popped right up to look at Germany. Germany could see that Italy had been crying hard enough to have his eyes red and amber-brown with physical tear stains on his face.

"Germany! Go away. Don't let me out... This is where I belong... Just... Go away..." Italy looked away at another corner of the room before continuing. "If you let me out, I'll just hurt more people with my actions... Who knows who I'll hurt next... It could be Japan; It could be Spain; It could be France; It could even be _you_ again... Just leave me here and everyone will be safer. Just... Leave me..." Italy buried his head into his knees again and hugged his legs tighter. But Germany wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"You do realize I don't think it's your fault, don't you? I signed up for what happened up there, because your brother basically said I was your only true best friend. And you know what? If your brother says something like, that then I believe it because besides me he knows you really well Italy. Don't go blaming yourself for what just happened and saying you did mean it, because you didn't. There, you weren't yourself. I could see it in your eyes." Germany kept going on as Italy looked up at him with trust. "If you did mean it when you were your true self, then I would be angry. But I'm not. So please Italy," Germany went over to the cage door to open it, "Lets go back up... Damn! Why is the door locked?!"

Germany tried opening it more and more to let Italy out. Just then, Italy pointed to a corner of the room that wasn't in the cage.

"I locked myself in here to keep away from everyone... Then I threw the keys over there in my attempt to get away from everyone." Germany nodded in understanding. He went over to the corner, picked up the keys and unlocked the door. Once it was opened, Germany went inside and came towards Italy with his hand reached out. Italy looked at it hesitantly for a moment. Then, unexpectedly, Italy let more tears out as he accepted the hand and hugged Germany tightly. Germany looked taken aback for a second before hugging Italy in return. It was an awkward moment, but Germany understood why Italy hugged him while sobbing.

Reaching into his pocket, Germany still had one arm around Italy tightly as he called his brother.

"_HALLO!? WEST, DID YOU FIND THE LITTLE GUY?!"_

_"_Ja... I did... He's right here with me. Can you call everyone else and tell them I found Italy down in the basement in the cage we were locked in?"

"_Will do so! Great job, little bro..."_

Germany heard Prussia hang up in the other line as he closed his own phone and put it in his pocket. That's when Germany noticed that while Germany didn't have his other arm around Italy, Italy had held him tighter so that he would know that Germany was still there. Putting his other arm around Italy, he felt the small man relax more.

"They're all... Coming?"

"Ja... Everyone is coming down here."

"Will you stay with me until everyone's here, Germany?" Germany looked down at Italy for a moment as he felt Italy cry out more tears into his chest. Then, smiling while holding Italy tighter into the hug, he answered Italy.

"Not once will I leave you. Okay?" Germany felt Italy nod his head as Italy calmed down more. "And Italy, I want you to know something." Italy looked up at Germany with his tearful eyes.

"What is it, Germany?"

"You're not a monster... Romano was right. I don't ever want to hear you to call yourself one ever again... Understand me?" Italy nodded his head as answer. So in return, Germany hugged Italy more tighter but gently as he started sitting themselves down so they wouldn't be so tired much.

'_He forgives me..._ _Germany forgives me... And he even said I'm not a monster... I'm not... I'm not a monster... Germany forgives me...'_ These were the last thoughts Italy had before he slowly started falling asleep from being exhausted from crying and running. But little did he know, that when he fell asleep, that Germany had whispered into his ear, "You're not a monster Italy... And, Ich liebe dich..."

* * *

**Author's note: This has been stuck in my head for AGES now! Sorry for the length of the one shot. I JUST HAD TO GET IT ALL DOWN IN THIS! And yeah, here's some tissues if you need some, folks. *puts out a million boxes of tissues***

**But yeah... This is my HetaOni story... So yeah. Remember folks: Review, favorite and enjoy. Ciao~!**


End file.
